Niño tú, niño yo, niños los dos
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: ¿Cómo explicar aquellos sentimientos cuando nunca lo había considerado más que un asqueroso traidor a la sangre? ¿Cómo interpretar esos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que sentía sus ojos grises y fríos desafiarlo silenciosamente? Porque a todos nos llega el primer amor, y los magos no son una excepción.
1. El encuentro según Draco

El encuentro según Draco

—Muévete, Granger —espeto al verlos acercarse en dirección opuesta por el pasillo —. No hay espacio suficiente para la gente normal y esa cosa en tu cabeza que llamas cabello.

—No hace falta, Ronald —se apresura a frenar al pelirrojo que ya se adelantaba a rebatir mi comentario —. Malfoy —eleva la voz girándose hacia mí, pero sin quitar la mano que había puesto sobre el hombro de su amigo —, tus insultos se están volviendo algo reiterativos últimamente, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que renueves el repertorio?

Weasley y Potter ríen como idiotas ante el comentario de la castaña, que me dirige una mirada propia de una Slytherin. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor.

—Oh, que dulce, Granger, me alegra saber que prestas tanta atención a lo que digo que hasta llegas al extremo de memorizarlo —objetivo cumplido, Weasley me mira con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules; sus orejas se tiñen de rosa y aprieta tanto los puños que pierden el poco color que ya de por sí tienen. En serio, es divertidísimo hacer enojar a este chico —. Pero, lo lamento —agrego al ver que la chica despega los labios —, las sangre sucia no son mi tipo.

Esta vez Granger no es capaz de controlar a Weasley, quien se abalanza sobre mí acorralándome entre la fría pared y su cálido cuerpo. ¿Cuándo creció tanto la comadreja? Sé que no es el momento para perderme en mis pensamientos, pero es lo primero que viene a mi mente.

— ¡Ron, no!

— ¡Déjame, Hermione! —la hace a un lado de un empujón —¡Voy a matarlo! —vocifera tan cerca de mí que su aliento choca contra mi cara, obligándome a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Pero el golpe no llega, en su lugar siento el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el mío y me resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso junto al inconsciente pelirrojo.

—Debería aprender a controlar mejor su temperamento, señor Weasley —dice de repente una voz calmada que todos reconocemos.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore! —es Potter quien rompe el silencio —Usted verá, Malfoy…

—Lo mismo va para usted, señor Malfoy —lo interrumpe el anciano posando su mirada escrutadora sobre mí —la violencia verbal es tan mala como la física —con un movimiento de su varita hace que Weasley recobre el conocimiento y nos informa a ambos: —Castigados. Los espero en mi despacho al terminar las clases de la tarde —y sin más continúa su camino tarareando despreocupado.

Me levanto de un salto y sacudo el polvo de mi túnica.

—Muchas gracias, Weasley —llamo su atención utilizando mi tono más despreciativo —. Espero que estés satisfecho, tu estupidez nos ganó un castigo.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó, Malfoy —me recalca la sangre sucia, saliendo a la defensa de su querido _amigo_ mientras le ofrece una mano para que se levante.

—Déjalo, Hermione —interviene Potter lanzándome una mirada de odio —. No vale la pena.

Apenas escucho el comentario de Potter como un susurro; estoy demasiado concentrado en la escena que trascurre entre el pelirrojo y la castaña. Me dan asco, ella murmura un "gracias Ron, pero no hace falta que me defiendas", él asiente en silencio, aparta la mirada y sus orejas vuelven a teñirse. En serio me dan asco. ¿Acaso soy el único que piensa que es totalmente obvio que esos dos se gustan? La sola idea hace que mi estómago se revuelva y decido que es hora de salir de allí.

—Comadreja —carraspeo fuertemente —, siento interrumpir tu patético momento romántico —sus orejas se ponen más coloradas si es que acaso era posible e incluso Granger se sonroja —, pero más te vale no llegar tarde a nuestro castigo.

Ya no resisto las nauseas, me voy antes de que puedan contestarme; cinco minutos después mi reflejo en el espejo del baño me pregunta con una media sonrisa:

— ¿Contento, Draco? Al fin lograste captar su atención.

—Oh, cállate —contesto enojado contemplando el tono rosa de mis mejillas, que tanto contrasta con mi pálida piel.


	2. El encuentro según Ron

El encuentro según Ron

—Muévete, Granger —dice de repente una voz que enseguida reconozco, y sigue el ya habitual insulto. ¿Es que esta serpiente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarnos? Me preparo para darle su merecido cuando siento una pequeña mano sobre mi hombro.

En dos segundos Hermione pone a Malfoy en su lugar. En serio, esta chica es increíble. Pero parece que el rubio aún no ha terminado y sin pensarlo lanza su insulto preferido.

— ¡Ron, no!

— ¡Déjame, Hermione! —estoy cansado de los comentarios de este idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla sangre sucia, cuando ella es una bruja mucho mas respetable que él? Sin querer la empujo para que no se meta, y todo a mi alrededor deja de importarme. Somos sólo Malfoy y yo; sin pensar lo acorralo contra la pared y preparo mi puño. Me agacho para quedar a la misma altura que él -¿yo crecí mucho o Malfoy se encogió?- y me fijo en que sus ojos grises no reflejan miedo u odio. La verdad es que no puedo descifrar qué es lo que está pensando, pero supongo que debe estar asustado, o si no su corazón no latiría tan rápido y no me miraría de esa forma tan rara. Por un segundo me pierdo tratando de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver a la asquerosa serpiente demostrando tener rasgos humanos. Mas en un santiamén la furia vuelve a aparecer.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —es lo primero que viene a mi mente, pero no llego a golpearlo. De repente siento que pierdo toda la fuerza y un instante después me despierto en el piso, con Malfoy sentado al lado mío y un Dumbledore tranquilo pero serio.

—Castigados. Los espero en mi despacho al terminar las clases de la tarde —avisa antes de reanudar su camino tarareando una canción como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No entiendo del todo qué es lo que está pasando, pero de algo estoy seguro: el castigo no me molestaría tanto si aunque sea hubiera llegado a romperle la nariz a Malfoy, ahí sí que hubiera ido feliz a limpiar la sala de trofeos yo solo.

Malfoy se levanta de un salto sacándome de mis pensamientos y se sacude el polvo de la túnica. Hace un comentario que no llego a oír (todavía estoy un poco mareado) y la aguda voz de Hermione me devuelve completamente a la realidad cuando ella le contesta. Me ofrece su mano para que me levante, gracioso, teniendo en cuenta mi peso y su fuerza; igualmente aprovecho la oportunidad, es tan pequeña comparada con la mía, que queda totalmente envuelta, y tan suave que me dan ganas de no soltarla nunca.

—Gracias, Ron, pero no hace falta que me defiendas —me susurra sin mirarme directamente, como si estuviera avergonzada. En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan linda?

Sólo asiento en silencio y aparto la mirada. Siento que mis orejas comienzan a arder, espero que nadie se de cuenta.

—Comadreja —me llama Malfoy, es horrible admitirlo, pero después de tantos años ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando a que me llame así —, siento interrumpir tu patético momento romántico — ¡Este idiota no puede estar hablando en serio! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo tan vergonzoso de repente?

Me dispongo a contestarle pero se va rápido sin darme la oportunidad de empezar una nueva pelea. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación, pero me parece ver que está sonrojado.

— ¿Ron? —me llaman mis amigos a unísono —No te preocupes, Dumbledore no va a ponerlos a hacer nada demasiado difícil —agrega Hermione pensando que estoy preocupado por el castigo.

No es eso lo que me preocupa, después de todo no es la primera ni la última vez que me castigan. Lo que no quiero es estar solo con Malfoy; hoy se comportó de forma muy rara y, creo, eso me afectó un poco a mí. Quiero saber qué pasa por su mente, porqué me miraba así, porqué su corazón latía tan rápido, porqué se había sonrojado cuando se iba… Quiero saberlo y, a su vez, me da miedo averiguarlo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis pensamientos habían sido totalmente ocupados por aquella indeseable serpiente.


End file.
